


Rosie's First Day of School

by katerinamen



Series: The Holmes-Watson Household [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arguing, Bee dresses, First Day of School, Fluff, Parentlock, Rosie is perfect, SO MUCH FLUFF, but still fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerinamen/pseuds/katerinamen
Summary: When it's Rosie's first day of secondary school, Sherlock seems uninterested...unlike the time when she went to primary school for the first time.





	Rosie's First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know that pupils wear uniform in the UK but it's not common in my country so let's just pretend...

‘Good morning, love. Ready for the big day?’ John beamed at Rosie who just came from her room upstairs for breakfast to find John and Sherlock sitting at the kitchen table. Before she could answer, Sherlock spoke.

‘Big day?’ he asked. Rosie understood that there would be an argument when she saw the annoyance building in her father's expression, so she just sat herself at the table and started to eat. It was always wiser to wait and see how this would go and state her own opinions just at the right time.

‘Today is Rosie’s first day at secondary school. You know that, right?’

‘Of course I know that I just don’t see anything so important about it.’ Sherlock answered calmly.

John thought about it for a while and then continued. ‘Well, it’s a new environment, new teachers, new potential friends.’

‘Yes. But Rosie’s future achievements at that school are hardly determined by her first day.’

‘Can I have a say in this?’ Rosie asked with a smile on her face. She quite enjoyed these little arguments. It showed how much both John and Sherlock cared about her. ‘I think it’s a moderately important day and I certainly don’t want to make fuss about it.’

Both smiled at her. ‘Okay, that sounds fair,’ said John and with a big grin he continued and pointedly looked at Sherlock, ‘not a fuss like when you went to the primary school for the first time, right?’ Sherlock looked at him, confused a little bit, but then he realised.

                                                                          --------------------------------

It was a lovely, bright and sunny day. But at 221B Baker Street the atmosphere was quite tensed. ‘You gotta be kidding me Sherlock!’ John shouted.

‘John, Rosie can’t go dressed like this, she just can’t. It’s her first day! You think she’ll make a good impression in this?’ Sherlock shot back and pointed at Rosie with an expression of disbelief. She had her bee dresses on.

‘Why not?’

‘Because they’ll think she’s just a small silly girl and that- ‘

‘Yeah, you know she’s five years old. What do  _you_  suggest, a suit?’ Sherlock sighed loudly. Of course he wouldn’t suggest a suit, but something less cute and childlike wouldn’t do harm.

‘Wait,’ Rosie said sadly and looked at Sherlock, ‘I thought you liked when I wore these.’

Sherlock softened a bit. ‘Yes, I do, Bee. I do like it very much. You are… cute (oh god how he hated that word, but… it was kinda true) in them. But don’t you think that it’s too childlike? Shouldn’t you wear something less extravagant?’

‘No. They’re my favourite. And anyway, you gave them to me, you should be flattered.’ Rosie said a bit too loudly and surely too sophisticated for her age. John just smiled a bit. Yes, she could get quite bossy sometimes.

At that moment, Sherlock knew that he was beaten. So, he just nodded and walked out to dress himself. He couldn’t help it. He was so scared for Rosie. If he wore so distinctive clothes to school, well, that would go awfully wrong. A lot more than it did anyway. Children can be cruel.

When they arrived at the school, Rosie was excited. She couldn’t wait for the other children. She always enjoyed playing with others at playgrounds. But she was also prepared for boring classes because, obviously, she could read and write already.

‘Okay, love, we’ll be waiting for you here.’ John assured Rosie when they were in front of her classroom.

‘Oh, see that boy? I wouldn’t be friends with him. Spoiled child.’ Sherlock stated.

‘How can you tell?’ Rosie asked pensively and John just rolled his eyes. He didn’t even want to know.

‘Precious only child. His parents over there. Look at their faces. Fear, wonder, pride… this is their first child to go to school. And their last, too. They're not the youngest. It's unlikely for them to have a small child. They're the exhibit A of today's trend to have one child in your late 30s. And If they  _had_  a younger child, they would have them with them now. His clothes and bag… all new and expensive. He has a new iPhone in his hand because the parents are worried about him and want to stay in touch with him all the time and well, why not buy him the best when they’ve got the money for it. He’s got no candies for other children and he walks- ‘

‘Alright, enough!’ John interrupted. ‘I think Rosie should decide for herself.’

‘Well, I just wanted to help. Some people are just not worth the time and talking.’ Sherlock tried to explain.

‘Okay, stop. Rosie, don’t listen to him. Go make friends and don’t judge anybody before you get to know them properly.’ John said seriously.

‘Yes, don’t worry.’ She said, hugged John, then Sherlock and ran to her classroom. What Rosie didn’t hear, but maybe suspected, was the argument between John and Sherlock that took place right after she left and was mostly about Sherlock’s unnecessary deductions and over-protective behaviour towards Rosie.

                                                                           --------------------------------

‘All right. I see.' Sherlock said, 'But that was something completely different! Before that day, Rosie had spent her time with us, mostly and you know, socializing is not our cup of tea… at least not mine, so I was…afraid.’ Sherlock said and suddenly, the atmosphere became more serious. ‘I wanted Rosie to have much better years at school than I did.’ He said slightly sadly, with head down.

Neither Rosie nor John knew what to say. In the end, it was Sherlock who broke the silence. ‘Of course I couldn’t know that our flat will host so many tea and pyjama parties throughout the years.’ He smiled at Rosie with pride. ‘So, now I don’t worry at all because I know you’re the kindest and wisest person I’ve ever known, completely capable of making friends.’ He said to Rosie with a shy smile. Rosie pushed back the urge to cry and smiled too. John was in a similar condition as his daughter, unable to speak a word because Sherlock looked like a little fawn. So vulnerable and shy.

‘Thank you.’ Rosie whispered. They finished their breakfast in silence and then headed off to school.

‘We’ll pick you up here at 11, okay?’ John said, now little bit nervous for his daughter.

‘Yeah, sure. Can we go to Angelo’s for lunch?’ Rosie asked. She didn’t seem nervous at all.

‘Yes. Yes, great idea.’

‘Okay I’ll go.’ Rosie said, hugged them both, then added, ‘love you!’ and ran away.

‘Love you too! Good luck!’ shouted John and Sherlock simultaneously. And this time, they didn’t argue but went for a walk, hand in hand, and talked about their amazing daughter.


End file.
